


The Slytherin

by warwithlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warwithlove/pseuds/warwithlove
Summary: "Fuck off Y/L/N. Let's just get this over with so I can get away from you.""Fiesty. I like it. The class is almost over. Why don't you come by the head dorms after dinner tonight and we can work on it?""Fine."___________________________Christen Press was what most would consider a goody-two-shoes. She never went to parties, got perfect grades, and stayed away from the Slytherin troublemakers.That is until Y/N L/N, Hogwarts resident bad girl, slid in an changed everything.Follow Christen's journey through Hogwarts with love, heartbreak, mystery, and a brewing plot that could change the wizarding world as we know it.___________________________"I fucking hate you.""No you don't. You hate the idea of me."___________________________-If you haven't already noticed, this is a crossover between the USWNT and HP.- Slow updates-Continuation from one shot from my USWNT Oneshots book.-Check out my profile on Wattpad @warwithlove for another HP story.





	1. |1|

Christen's POV

"Bloody hell, Professor, please don't make me work with her," I scoffed annoyed. Professor Snape glared at me sternly.

"Five points from Gryffindor for the language and another five for refusing to work with your assigned partner. Now get to work!" He said as he stormed off. I huffed before turning to my new partner for the assignment. 

Snape caught Alex and I fooling around when we were supposed to be working on our project and split us up. Alex was now paired with some Slytherin named Heath. 

I looked over at my best friend. She looked exactly like I was feeling. Her face was scrunched up in annoyance while the brunette next to her smirked while saying something. Alex crossed her arms over her chest before turning and saying something quickly to the Heath girl. Heath only continued to smirk and reached out to tug on a loose piece of Alex's hair. Alex swatted her hand away. 

"Well well well, look who my new partner is. Now I know I'll be getting a good grade," a voice drawled from behind me. 

I stiffened before taking a deep breath and turning around. 

There was only one way to describe Y/N Y/L/N. A bitch. She's the school's, and especially Slytherin's, queen bee and walks around like she owns the place because she's head girl. All the Professors love her, and most of the student body loves her for fear of being humiliated. 

She once made a Hufflepuff cry for accidentally knocking over her bag after Transfiguration class. 

"Y/L/N. Looks like I have to deal with your fatass for a while," I said as I looked over the girl.

"Looking at my ass are you now? I know it's a sight for sore eyes, but I didn't know you swung that way," she laughed out. I blushed crimson and angrily glared at her.

She might be a bitch, but it was no lie that the girl was gorgeous. With her shoulder-length Y/H/C and piercing grey eyes, she was a looker. Not to mention she probably had a fantastic body with all the Quidditch she plays.

"Fuck off Y/L/N. Let's just get this over with so I can get away from you."

"Fiesty. I like it. The class is almost over. Why don't you come by the head dorms after dinner tonight and we can work on it?"

"Fine."

"Wow, I was expecting more of a fight Pressy. You must be so excited to be invited to my room. Got something to tell me?" she smirked. I blushed again and was about to yell at her again, but Snape's voice calling the end of class stopped me. 

She smirked and grabbed her things. 

"See you tonight hot stuff." She winked before making her way over to Heath and walking out. 

Alex stormed over to me. 

"She's insufferable. She wouldn't stop flirting with me," Alex huffed.

"Same with me. Y/L/N invited me over to her dorm room to finish the project tonight."

Alex looked at me with wide eyes. 

"And you're going?"

"Yeah. Might as well get it out of the way." Alex and I walked down the hall, avoiding walking into the many other students, to our Charms class.

"Be careful, okay? I don't trust those two. They're hot though."

"Alex!"

"What? It's true,"

Although I didn't want to admit it, she was right. That Heath girl was definitely attractive, and while she wasn't my type, she was Alex's. Y/L/N, on the other hand, would be beautiful if she wasn't such an ass. 

"It'd be true if their personalities matched their looks."

"Agreed."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Y/L/N! Open the fucking door already!" I yelled through the large door. I have been standing here for 5 minutes with no response from the girl and I know she's in there because I saw her leave the dining hall a few minutes earlier.

"Calm your tits! I'm coming." I huffed and looked up from the papers in my arms as I saw the door opened. 

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the girl in front of me. She was just wearing a bra, and I swear her abs were made of rock. I looked up and down over her figure, taking in the low pants she was wearing and letting my eyes settle on her stomach. 

I heard a cough, and I looked up to meet her smirking face. I growled before pushing past her into the room. 

"Why the fuck did you take so long? And where's-"

"My shirt? Seems like you like me more when I'm less clothed," she said as she pushed me lightly against the door as it closed. My books fell from my hands, forgotten on the floor and I stared wide-eyed at the girl that was pressing up against me. 

She moved her hands from mine against the wall to my neck. She slid them down my arms and made rubbed lightly. I cursed myself for taking off my robe and only wearing my blouse and pants. She continued her hand movements until her hands rested on my hips. 

I gasped as she squeezed my hips lightly and leaned her head down until her nose grazed mine. She smirked again and squeezed once more. 

"What's wrong, Pressy? Cat got your tongue?" she whispered into my face. I smelled the mint in her breath, and I assumed she just brushed her teeth. 

She brought one hand up to rest on my cheek and brushed a piece of hair from my face. 

"We- we should- really- work on the- the project now," I stuttered out as I tried to control my urge to melt into her hand.

'Fuck Christen. Control yourself. She's not hot. Fuck. Why am I lying to myself? She's a fucking goddess,' I thought as I once again glanced down at her abs. 

'I just want to run my hands over those. Over a lot of things.'

"You don't have to hold back. I can tell what you want," she whispered into my ear. 

She leaned down and took the lobe of my ear into her mouth. She nipped and sucked on the small digit. My breath caught, and I fought the urge to moan out. 

"Y/L/N- we need- we need to work- on the- the project."

"Do we really? I can think of a different project."

"And what's that?" I don't know why I asked that. I felt her smirk against my ear and draw back to look into my eyes. 

"Fucking you," she said. Before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine.

My self-control was lost, and I allowed myself to get lost in the kiss. I was too turned on to realize I was about to have sex with someone I hated. 

She was a magnificent kisser. She nipped and sucked in all the right places. Her tongue was doing wonders, and I let her keep control. 

She broke the kiss to move her lips down my neck. She soon found my pulse point and started sucking lightly, nipping in between sucks. 

She ran her hands up and down my sides, stopping to squeeze my hips and rest on my breasts. I finally moved my hands and gripped onto her back and neck as she continued to suck on my neck.

I felt her rest one hand on my hip, drawing small circles on the bone, while the other moved up to my blouse. 

"God Press. You really don't know how fucking sexy you look in that blouse. I saw you at potions and wanted to fuck you on the table right there," she moaned out, breaking only to say that before returning to kissing my neck.

"There's a table right behind you." She froze for a second, process what I was saying, before growling. 

Her hand continued to unbutton the blouse before she got impatient. Growling, she broke from my neck and pulled back. She took the shirt between her hands and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. 

I gasped and was about to say something before she kissed me again. After she broke the heated kiss, I said, "I fucking liked that blouse." 

"I'll buy you a new one, Princess. Right now, I don't give a fuck about anything other than fucking you." 

I gasped again as she moved her hands from palming my bra-clad breasts to my ass. She palmed and squeezed in all the right places, making me claw at her bare back. 

"I'll be waiting for that blouse."

She smirked before picking me up quickly. Her hands rested on my ass, and I felt her squeeze as she looked up at me. 

She moved one arm to rest under me and reached the other up to my hair. She pulled my hair from the hair tie, and it flowed down my shoulders. Her hand moved back down to my ass, and she looked back up at me again.

"A Slytherin never lies, Princess. Trust me, I'll fuck the living daylights out of you, and then I'll buy you 1000 more blouses. Just so I can rip them off of you," she growled into my ear. 

I moaned out at the thought before letting myself get walked over to the table and rested down on top of it. 

'A Slytherin never lies. Yeah fucking right,' I thought before getting distracted by the brunette for the night.


	2. |2|

Y/N's POV

I woke up the next morning to complete darkness and my breath being smothered. Scrunching my nose, I reached a hand up to move the hair blocking my vision and nose and adjust to the light coming in through the head dorm window. 

Looking down, I saw a very naked, very comfortable, and very hot Christen Press on top of me. Her head was tucked underneath my chin on my chest. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was breathing warm breaths on to my skin, making goosebumps appear. She had a small smile on her face. One of her hands was wrapped around my midsection, and the other was clutching my slightly larger hand right above my heart. 

I smirked and used the hand that was not occupied by her to pull her closer to my chest. She unconsciously snuggled further into me and squeezed my hip slightly. 

We lied there for another 10 minutes, my hand stroking her back and watching her chest move up and down as she breathed in air before I shook my head at what I was doing.

'What the fuck Y/L/N. What are you doing? Cuddling this girl. You never do this with all the girls you bring up. A quick fuck and that's it. Why is she even here? I thought I kicked her out.'

I shook my head. I was so sure that I kicked her out after we had out fun downstairs. How did we end up in my room?

Flashback

"A Slytherin never lies, Princess. Trust me, I'll fuck the living daylights out of you, and then I'll buy you 1000 more blouses. Just so I can rip them off of you," I growled into her ear before moving over to the table and shoved all the papers on top of it off. I placed her down on the table roughly, running my hands from her ass to sit her down before reaching up to unhook her bra. 

She looked magnificent. Her hair was flowing wildly like a lion's mane in the wind.

'She has the Aunt Hermione hair,' I thought as I looked her over before I scrunched up my face. 

'Ew. What the fuck Y/N. Not the time to be thinking of Aunt Hermione.'

Shaking my head, I looked up to meet those gorgeous green eyes that were the center of all my recent fantasies. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she pulled at my sweatpants. I grabbed her hands and slowed her motions. I brought them up to my hips, and she pulled me towards her, bringing me even closer to her most private area. 

"Oh nothing, Princess. Just how hot you look at my mercy. I can't wait to see you under me, writhing in pleasure. Screaming my name," I smirked into her ear, biting down on the lobe softly. 

She moaned and clutched onto my hips even tighter than before. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" She gasped out sexily. I smirked before stepping back and unbuttoning her pants quickly. 

I tugged them down her tan legs, letting my fingertips glide along her smooth skin the further they went. Goosebumps arose across her skin in the wake of my fingers. 

After getting her pants off, I wasted no time removing her small panties, which I might add, were the sexiest pair of lingerie that she could've chosen to wear.

I stepped back and viewed her as if she was my masterpiece. She was stark naked, sitting in front of me with a sexy smile on her face. 

She smirked slightly and moved her hands down to her legs. She started rubbing her thighs delicately, ghosting her fingers over her pussy and then moving them. 

She rubbed her flat stomach and then glided her hands over her breasts. She cupped them both and started playing with the taut nipples. 

I bit my lip as she threw her head back before throwing her hair over her shoulder and looking at me while biting her lip. She brought one hand up and stuck it in her mouth and sucked. 

In and out her finger went as her other hand continued to play with her boobs. I felt my self-continue to grow wet as I watched her with hooded eyes. 

Not breaking eye contact with me, she brought the hand that was playing with her boob up and in front of her. She stuck one finger out and pointed at me and then beckoned me to come closer.

I didn't hesitate to move closer after I hastily pulled off my sports bra and pants and underwear. I stepped in between her legs again and heard her gasp as I made contact with her pussy slightly.

"God, do you know how fucking sexy you are? I just want to ravish you." 

"Don't hold back." 

That's all she had to say before my mouth was on her boobs. While I sucked on one nipple, my hand was squeezing and playing with the other. 

Her head rolled back, and her hands came up to hold my head in place.

"Oh, Y/N! That feels good."

I smirked and continued to suck. I transferred between both breasts, careful not to forget the other before I slid up.

I placed my hands behind her head and pulled her mouth to mine. She had the most supple lips and kissing them was now one of my favorite tasks. They were large and soft and not to mention she was a great kisser. She knew precisely where to suck and how much tongue to use to make me want more. 

Moving down, I kissed her neck and chest, stopping only briefly to give her boobs some more attention before moving lower. 

Getting on my knees, I brushed my hair over my shoulder and nipped at her muscular thighs. 

"Y/N I need you-"

"Need me to what, darling?" I said teasingly as I continued to suck and nip along her thighs, getting achingly closer to the place she wanted me most. 

She huffed and tried to resist answering. I moved my mouth even closer to her center and blew softly on the area.

She gasped and grabbed at my head, trying to move me closer. I held my head away and continued to blow slightly.

She huffed before answering, " I need you to fuck me, Y/N!"

I smirked and answered by leaning forward and ravishing her pussy. I licked and sucked all over, allowing my tongue to enter her slightly. 

"Fuck Y/N! That feels fucking amazing. Faster!"

I looked up to see one of the most breathtaking sights. Christen Press at my mercy. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed and her hands were gripping the table in ecstasy. 

I stopped my ministrations and met her annoyed eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" she said breathily.

"Open your eyes, Princess. I want to see your eyes as I fuck you," I said before sticking my tongue back in her.

My hands gripped her thighs, and I pulled her even closer to my mouth. I looked up again to meet her eyes, which were struggling to stay open as she gripped the table and threw her head back.

"Faster! Oh my god, Y/N. That feels so fucking good. Y/N-"

I looked up to meet her eyes again. 

"I need you inside me," she said. My eyes contorted in confusion. I pulled away slightly.

"I am inside you."

She laughed and pushed my head back towards her center. 

"No, dumbass. I need your fingers inside me. Now."

I smirked as I understood what she meant. 

'Bossy. I like it.'

Moving back, I ran one of my hands to her center and rubbed her clit fast. 

I heard her moans increase and one of her hands grip my head.

Taking my hand, I wasted no time sticking two fingers into her tight hole. I heard a slight scream from above me and a hand grip harder on my hair as I continued to lap in her juices. 

My fingers moved quickly in and out of her pussy, and my mouth moved to wrap around her clit.

"FUCK! Oh- Y/N! Fuck. Right there! Fuck, baby just like that. Harder, Y/N. I'm going-"

And with that, she came all over my fingers. I slowed my pace down but continued moving in and out to help her ride out her orgasm. I pulled out and moved my mouth over her pussy, sucking up all the juices she released. 

After cleaning her up, I moved up her body, kissing as I went, to find her lips. She wrapped her legs around my torso and pulled me closer.

"That was fucking amazing," she said. I smirked, and she whacked me.

"Don't get too cocky, Slytherin. I've had better."

"Oh yeah? Didn't seem like it. 'Oh Y/N! Yes, right there! Harder! Faster!'"

She blushed crimson before whacking me again.

"Shut up. You won't be talking after I'm done with you." 

I raised an eyebrow. Her legs tightened around my midsection, pulling me impossibly closer and she smirked.

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah, it is. And I'd much rather prove it in a bed. So get moving, Y/L/N." 

I chuckled but complied to her wish. I placed my hands under her butt and lifted her up before moving towards the stairs. 

"I don't think we're getting that project done any time soon," I said with a smirk.

She chuckled. "No, I don't think we are. Just so we're clear, this doesn't mean I like you. You're still a bitch."

I growled and squeezed her ass tightly, making her gasp.

"I might be a bitch, but right now, you're my bitch. Don't push me, Press."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Y/L/N. Now, move faster, I need to prove my point."

Flashback Over

I shook my head as I realized I must've never kicked her out after the many rounds we had last night. 

I shrugged and began to move when I realized that I still had a girl wrapped around me. 

I was about to wake up when I heard a loud bang come from downstairs. I smirked and pretended to be asleep.

Hearing the loud footsteps come up the, I felt Christen start to stir.

Just as I thought she was going to open her eyes, my door swung open to reveal my best friend. 

"RISE AND SHINE MOTHERFU- Press?" Tobin screamed as she burst into my room.

Christen jumped up and almost knocked her head on the bedpost. I laughed as she scrambled to pull the sheet to cover her as she looked wide eyes at Tobin.

Tobin stood there wide-eyed before looking at Christen and me with a smirk. 

"Bloody hell, Y/N. Didn't know you had enough game to get her into bed that quickly. What'd she do Press, bribe you?" 

Christen scoffed and shrunk into the bed. She glanced over at me with annoyed eyes.

"No, she did not bribe me. Can you get the fuck out? I'm still naked."

Tobin chuckled and looked Christen over appreciatively. I don't know why but the look Tobin was giving her made my stomach knot slightly. I growled and glared at Tobin.

"Oh, I can see that. Not that I mind. It's quite a site," she smirked. Christen cunk further into the covers.

"Get the fuck out, Tobs. I'll meet you at breakfast."

She chuckled before holding up her hands and leaving the room. I heard the door to the common room close, and I sighed and looked at the girl beside me.

"What?" she huffed.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what clothes your going to wear."

I smirked as I watched the realization dawn on her. I ripped her shirt last night. Her pants were probably ripped as well. Her underwear was ruined. The only piece of clothing that was wearable was her bra. 

She glared at me before jumping to whack me. She slid her leg over mine to straddle me and started hitting me on the arms.

"You- dumbass- I- have-nothing- to- wear- What- am- I- supposed- to- do?" she said in between hits. 

I blocked my face before grabbing her arms and pinning them down. 

"It's Saturday. We don't have classes. I'll just lend you my clothes," I said annoyed because my arms were now hurting. For someone as small as Christen, she sure had a lot of strength in her. \

She huffed. "Fine. Just don't give me any green shit. I don't need that vile color on me."

"Darling, hate to break it to you but your eyes are green. You can't exactly escape it," I laughed. 

She blushed and got up, bringing the sheet with her.

"Whatever. Just get me clothes. And we're not speaking about this. It was a one night stand. You're still nothing more than my bitch of a potions partner."

I smirked and got out of bed, not bothering to hide my naked body. I saw her glance down and blush. I admired the number of hickeys on her neck and torso.

Walking up to her, I placed a hand on her chin and brought her face up to look at me. I brushed a piece of hair from her face and strung my hand through her hair. Leaning forward, I placed my mouth next to her ear.

"We'll see about that, Princess." 

With that, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. 

I threw them over to Christen and watched as she shakily broke from her stupor and pulled them on quickly. She started making her way to the door, but before she could get there, I stopped her.

"Oh and Christen, you might want to put some makeup on your neck. Turns out I'm quite the artist." 

I laughed loudly as she gasped and reached up to hold her neck. She glared at me before moving out of the room. 

I heard the door slam after her. I shook my head before getting dressed and moving down to breakfast.

As I was walking, I couldn't help but think about the gorgeous brunette I just had sex with.

'What the fuck have you done to me, Christen Press?'

I sighed and sat down next to Tobin and tried to ignore her pestering voice as she asked a million questions. 

"Tobs, not in the mood right now. I'll fill you in soon."

She shrugged before turning to talk to Hope Solo, one of our other friends. 

I played with my food before looking up to meet a pair of gorgeous green eyes across the hall staring right back at me that I couldn't quite get out of my head. 

'Bloody hell, what the fuck have you done to me, Princess?'

________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was a long one. Tell me what you think and where you would like this to go. 

This isn't just a romance and sex story. I plan to incorporate plot and storyline as well as conflict relating to the original HP. 

Just to clear things up, this is around the time of the epilogue but completely AU. I'm not spoiling anything, but I'm NOT a Romione shipper. 

Let me know what you think, who you want to be included and how you want to story to go. I have an idea right now, but I could change with a brilliant idea from one of you.

Peace 

-warwithlove :)


End file.
